Le marionnettiste et la poupée
by Visual-hide
Summary: Hinata se perd dans le desert et rencontre Sasori...Le tout premier HINASASO !
1. Chapter 1

Alors, oublier la Hinata timide,reservée et amoureuse de Naruto ! Parce que ici c'est tout le contraire ! Mes commentaires sont entre ()

Voila bonne lecture

°Hinata95°

Ps : C'est Hinata qui parle au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris lol !

Ps2 : Ici Sasori est fait de chair et d'os !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-Moi ! Amoureuse ! JAMAIS !"

C'est ce que je me disait il y quelques temps jusqu'a ce que je **_le_** rencontre.

C'était un soir où la pleine lune éclairait bien le village.

J'en avait marre de toute cette noblesse dut aux Hyûga ! Ca m'énervais tout ces "Ne fait pas ci ! Ne fait pas ça ! Ce n'est pas convenable !"

Alors...Je m'enfuie !

Et me voila dans le desert...Serait-ce le desert de Suna ? Je n'en savais rien...

D'un coup je vis sortir un énorme scorpion du sol...Un scorpion mécanique.

Je tomba par terre car,terrifiée, mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus.

Un homme sortit du scorpion.

Il était agréable à regarder.Ses cheveux étaient roux et ses yeux étaient marrons très clair./Orange pâle/.

Il portait un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessus, quel étrange vêtement !

Il me souria. Son sourire aussi aussi était agréable.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'avais plus peur.

Il me tendit sa main et me demanda si j'allait bien.

Je fis oui avec la tête.

Je n'osais pas parler.

Il m'emmèna quelque part mais je ne s'avait pas où et je ne lui demanda pas.

Nous sommes arrivés dans une maison dont les murs étaient fait en terre cuite.

C'était petit mais acceuillant.

Il me demanda si je voulait me reposer je lui dit "oui".

Il m'emmèna dans une chambre, surement la sienne.

Il s'en alla je m'allongea et je ferma les yeux sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis.

Je me reveilla. Combien de temps ai-je dormit ? Je n'en savais rien...Surement deux jours ! J'était tellement fatiguée !

J'en des gens qui parlent dans le salon.

J'ouvris la porte et je m'y rendis.

J'y vu deux yeux rouges. On aurait dit le Sharingan...Serait-ce un uchiwa ?

Maintenant que j'y pense ! C'était peut être Itachi Uchiwa ! Le deserteur !

J'écouta leur convertation :

"-Sasori ! Tu n'est pas résonnable ! Ammener une inconnue ici c'est dangereux ! Et si elle nous dénonçait ?"

"-Calme toi Itachi ! Se n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'énerver ! Elle ne nous dénonçera pas, je le sais ! Et puis si jamais elle cafte j'aurais une nouvelle marionnette pour ma collection "

Il eut un sourire amusé qui me glaça le sang.

"-Tu ne pense qu'a tes marionnettes et a t'amusé tu est déprimant !"

Sasori ria.

Je me décida à entrer.

"-Ha ! Mademoiselle...?"

"-Hyûga ! Hinata Hyûga."

Oups ! Mais pourquoi ai-je dit mon nom ?Bah maintenant c'était fait...

"-Alors mademoiselle Hyûga assit toi !"

Je m'executa.

Je vut le regard écrasant d'Itachi.

Moi avec mon Byakugan je fesais pâle figure !

"-Alors tu vas mieux Hinata ?"

"-Oui ! Oui...euh..."

"-Sasori ! Je m'appelle Sasori et je fait partit de l'Ak..."

"-Sasori ! Tait toi !"

"-Ha ! Ha ! Pardon je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ! Tu me pardonne ?"

"-Oui..."

"-Ha ! Tu es trop mignonne !"

Ha ! Mais pourquoi il me dit ça ? Me voila toute rouge ! C'est malin ! J'ai encore plus l'air d'une idiote !

"-Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu rougit !"

MAIS POURQUOI IL DIT çA CELUI LA ? JE LE CONNAIT MÊME PAS ! Il a même parlé de me transformer en marionnette ! Comment il fait ? Il m'accroche des fils un peu partout et avec de planche de bois il me dirige ? Cet homme est fou ou quoi ?

"-Bon j'y vais ! Aurevoir Sasori !"

"-Oui...Aurevoir ! Bon tu veux manger quelque chose Hinata ?"

"-Euh...Oui avec plaisir !"

Je souris machinalement.

"-Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu sourit !"

Sasori s'en alla dans la cuisine.

Mais il va arreter de mon complimenter oui !

Quoi que enfait sa me déplait pas...

Un peu plus tard Sasori revint avec une assiete...Pourquoi une seule assiète ?

Mais bon j'étais tellement affamée que j'ai mangé sans me poser de questions.

Il repris l'assiete et la ramena a la cuisine.

Je me leva, je commança a marcher mais je ne fit pas assé attention et je trébucha.

Sasori vint me retenir a temps.

Wah ! Son visage était près ! Très près ! Trop près !

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces.

Je n'opposa aucune résistance.

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre...Quoi ! Mais où il va la ? Il va quand même pas ?

Il m'allonga, passa sa main sur ma poitrine tout en m'embrassant.

Je me reveilla.J'était nue à côté de moi je vis le visage endormit de Sasori.

Il était si beau quand il dort.

Je me lèva et je m' habilla puis je visita un peu la maison.

J'ouvris une porte.

Je n'en crut pas mes yeux.

Je vit des centaines de marionnettes !

"-Tu n'aurais pas du ouvrire ouvrir cette porte !"

"-Sa...Sasori ! C'est quoi tout ça ?"

"-Ce sont...Mes oeuvres."

"-T'es oeuvres ? Mais ce ne sont que des marionnettes ! Elles sont faites avec du bois !"

"-Détompre toi ! Elles ne sont pas faites qu'avec du bois."

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Avec quoi d'autres pourrait elles être faites ?"

"-Avec...De la chair par exemple"

"-De...De la chair ? De la chair humaine ?"

"-Oui..."

Il eut un sourit qui me fit froid dans le dos.

"-Tu veux que je te montre...Ma chérie ?"

"-Co...Comment ?"

Prise de panique je m'enfuie.

Je parcouru le desert pendant plusieurs jours.

A un moment le desert s'arreta et je vit deux immenses portes : celles de Konoha

Deux années plus tard, me revoila.

J'ai eut un fils : Daisuke.

Il est brun et il a les yeux marrons très clair /Orange pâle/.

Il a bientot deux ans

Je suppose que c'est aussi le fils de Sasori...

J'habite dans un appartement avec mon fils.

L'appartement est ni trop petit, ni trop grand.

On sonne à la porte, j'ouvre.

"-Hinata !"

"-Quoi Naruto ?"

"-L'Akatsuki arrive !"

"-Et ?"

"-Et... Sasori **fait partit** de l'Akatsuki"

Le monde s'écroule autour de moi !

Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Je tombe.

"-Hinata !Hinata ! Il faut que tu parte vite !"

"-D'a...D'accord..."

Je me relève, je prend quelques affaires et je prend mon fils.

Je part en direction de la forêt, je court , je court et je court encore.

"-Arrete de courir chérie, tu te fatigue pour rien !"

"-Sa...Sasori ?"

"-Tu te souviens de moi ? Sa me fait tellement plaisir !Hin !Hin !"

"-Maman ? C'est qui lui ?"

"-C'est..."

"-Je suis ton père !"

"-Papa ?"

"-Laisse le tranquille !"

"-Non ! Il vient avec moi !Tu veux venir avec papa...?"

"-Ze m'appelle Daisuke ! Oui ! Je veux aller avec toi !"

"-Ah ! Tu vois il a choisis lui même !"

"-Non ! Arrête Sasori !Ne l'emmène pas ! Je t'en supplie !"

Il pris Daisuke dans ses bras et partit tellement vite que je ne pus le rattraper.

"-Non ! SASORI ! REVIENT ! Laisse le moi ! Je tend supplie !"

Mes larmes coulerent sur mon visage.


	2. Chaptire 2 : Problème

Bonjour Alors voila normalement a la place de ce message vous auriez du avoir le chapitre 2.Dans lequel j'annonçais que ma fic n'était pas un one shot

Malheureusement certains fichiers de l'ordinateur ont été supprimer : Des images , des dossiers et... Le Chapitre 2 de "**_L_****_e marionnettiste et la poupée_**".

Rassurez vous ! Vous l'aurez ! Mais avec un peu de retard !

Donc voila veuillez m'excuser "

Et a bientot dans le chapitre 2 !

Kiss Kiss !

°Hinata95°


	3. Chapitre 3 : retour

_Hello Donc voila le fameux chapitre (tant ? Oo) attendu(?)_

_Bon bref...Le voila _

_Ps : C'est Hinata qui parle au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris lol !_

_Ps2 : Ici Sasori est fait de chair et d'os !_

_°Hinata95°_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi n'ai-j pas pu le retenir...

Mais..Il y a mon fils ?

Alors je doit me battre ! Je doit le sauver !

Je me suis mis a sa poursuite.

Arrivée à l'extremité de Konoha je le vis...

Il était la avec Daisuke (_hum c'est pas un nom génial lol_)

"-Je vois que tu à réussis a me rattraper"

"-Rend moi **mon** fils !"

"-**Notre** fils chérie ! **NOTRE** fils !"

"-Arrete de jouer sur les mots !"

"-Je t'enerve ?"

"-TAIS TOI ! J'T'E DETESTE !"

"-Et moi je t'aime"

Il sourias...Pourquoi !

"-Ca t'amuse n'est ce pas ?"

"-De quoi ?"

"-De me faire souffir"

"-Mais je ne te fait pas souffrir enfin !"

Je pris un kunai et m'élanças vers lui.

Me voila en face de lui mais...Je ne fait rien...Pourquoi ?

"-Bah alors...Tu attend quoi ?"

"-Je...Je..."

"-Oui ?"

"-Je...J'Y ARRIVE PAS !"

"-Pourquoi ?"

Oui..Pourquoi ?

Me voila dans les ténèbres...Et revoila la lumière...

J'ouvris les yeux...

Je reconnaissait l'endroit, j'y était déja venue.

Je me leva mais pour une raison que j'ignorais mais jambes n'obéir pas et je tomba.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et Sasori entrer.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"-Mais t'aider ma chérie !"

"-Arrete de m'appeller "Ma chérie" ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Et je n'est pas besoin de ton aide !"

"-Ah? Je ne suis même pas le père de **ton** enfant ?"

"-Non ! Son père est...Mort..."

"-Ho ! Toutes mes condoléances..."

J'essaya de me relever...en veine.

"-Laisse moi t'aider"

Il commença a me prendre pour m'aider.

"-Lache moi !"

"-Ho ! Très bien ! Mais tu va pas rester ici toute la journée..."

Je réessaye de me relever...Mais je tomba encore une fois.

Je baissa la tête et murmura :

"-Aide moi !"

Il ne fit que sourir et m'aider, j'était pourtant sûre qu'il allait me lançer une vanne...

D'un coup, il se retrouva près de moi et embrassa.

Pour une raison que j'ignore encore je ne le repoussa pas, je continua même...

Il m'allonga sur le lit et promena sa bouche sur mon cou.

"-Tu ne m'arrete pas ?"

"-Je...Continue !"

"-Tu es une fille bizarre..."

Il se redressa et sortit de la piece.

Je pris un coussin et le lança sur la porte en criant :

"JE TE HAIIIIIIIS !"

Je mis a pleurer quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et une petite tête se glisser dans l'encadrement.

"-Maman ?"

Je pris Daisuke contre moi et je le sera aussi fort que je pouvais sans pour autant l'étouffer.

"-Je t'aime mon chéri..."

"-Moi aussi Maman..."

Il bailla.

"-Tu es fatigué mon chéri ? Viens on va faire dodo"

"-Hum..."

Je commença a le mettre dans le lit quand Sasori entra.

"-Couche le dans l'autre chambre."

"-Quel autre chambre ?"

"-Suis moi."

Je m'executa avec Daisuke dans les bras, prêt a s'endormir.

"-Celle la."

Je mis Daisuke au lit, ferma la porte et sortit.

"-Alors ?"

"-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu veux encore me faire souffir ?"

"-Qui a dit que je te fesait souffrir ?"

"-CA SE VOIT PAS ASSER ?"

"-Chut ! Tu vas le reveiller."

"-Roh ! Tu..."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...Je le gifla ! Il m'avait tellement énervée !

"-Non ! Je...Je...!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Mais que va faire Sasori ?_

_Vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre !_

_Bon je suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous l'aprécirez quand même " _


	4. Chapter 4 : L'arme !

_Bonjour tout le monde !!! _

_Pardon j'ai été assé longue à écrit ce chapitre mais..._

_Bon disons que l'inspiration était assée partie..._

_Mais maintenant elle est revenu !!! _

_J'espère écrire une super chapitre !! _

_Vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais cette fois je suis la !!! _

_Hinata95_

_Ps : Ah ! Oui je vous fait un résumé des chap précédents parce que ça fait assez longtemps et vous avez peut être oublier """" _

_Donc _

_Hinata et Sasori ont un enfant s'appellant Daisuke _

_Il a 2 ans !_

_Sasori a kidnappé Daisuke et Hinata le suivit donc tout les monde est chez Saso !! _

_Hinata a giflé Sasori pour avoir été méchant avec elle et...C'était tout !! XD _

_Donc comment va réagir Sasori...La réponse...MAINTENANT !!! _

_Ps 2 : Ce n'est plus Hinata qui parle !! C'est trop compliquer !! mdr_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le visage de Sasori s'assombrit. Il regarda Hinata avec un regard si noir que Hinata était prétrifiée de terreur. Mais après quelques minutes il se calma et sortit de la piece.

Hinata se remit de ses émotions, monta dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil...

Elle avait trop de questions...La principale était "Pourquoi l'ai-je aimer ??"

Il l'avait pris dans son jeu et l'avait trompé en étant faux.

Maintenant elle ne savait plus qui était l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé et qui lui avait donné un enfant.

Malgrès que le père de cet enfant sois un homme horrible, elle avait aimé ce petit car, après tout, il était son fils et peut importe qui était le père.

Après plusieurs heure de réflexions sur la situation actuelle et ce qu'elle devait faire Hinata s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain.Au début, son ésprit était un peu embrumer mais quand tout lui revint elle se leva et alla dans la chambre qui était réservé à son fils.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller le petit garçon et surtout elle avait peur qu'il ne soit plus la.

Quand la porte fut complétement ouverte elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la piece.

Elle vit le lit dans lequel était sensé dormir son fils.

Elle s'avança doucement et vit un petit corps endormit.

Elle souffla en voyant que Daisuke était toujours la et surtout qu'il était vivant.

"-Tu avais peur que je le tue ? Enfin ! Tu es folle ! Après tout c'est mon fils aussi..."

Hinata sursauta.Elle ne l'entendais jamais arrivé derrière elle, et elle detestait ça !!

Elle se retourna et lança un regard noir à Sasori.

"-Allons ! Princesse ! Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi...Tu sais déja que je vais gagner..."

Elle reveilla Daisuke, ne se souçiant pas de Sasori. Ce dernier lui dit que le petit déjeuner était près et qu'il fallait venir manger.

Elle s'executa avec son fils dans les bras. Ils mangèrent tout les 3 dans le plus grand silence.

Après le repas, Sasori discuta avec Hinata.

"-Tu peux rentrer à Konoha si tu veux...

-Mais ?

-Mais Daisuke reste avec moi...

-Pourquoi veux tu le garder avec toi ?? Il ne te sert à rien à ce que je sache !! Il n'a aucun pré-disposition pour le marionnestisme !!"

Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux...Non ! Jamais elle ne se séparerait de son fils !!

Surtout pas pour le donner à son...père...

"-Si tu t'y oppose...Je te tuerais..."

Sasori eu un rire amusé, tant dis que le sang de Hinata se glaça...

Il voulait la tuer alors qu'il s'en foutait bien de son fils !! Il rêvait la !!

"-Dit moi ce que tu lui veux réellement !!!

-Bien...Si tu tiens tant à le savoir...Je veux en faire une arme de guerre..."

Hinata le regarda pleine d'incompréhension...En faire une arme de guerre ?

"-Pourquoi ??!!

-Je veux...Anéantir Akatsuki..."

Il voulait faire de son fils une arme de guerre !! Et voulais anéantir un autre machine de guerre bien plus puissante !!

On ne pouvais pas faire d'un gamin d'a peine 2 ans une arme de guerre et vouloir tuer Akatsuki !!

Il était fou...Complétement fou !!

Cette nuit la Hinata pris une décision...Une décision qu'elle aurait dû prendre depuis longtemps...

Mais elle n'était arrivée qu'aujourd'hui...

Ou plutot elle s'était précisée aujoud'hui car elle avait déja germer dans sa tête depuis bien longtemps mais elle n'avait pas trouver le courage de la mettre en oeuvre, mais cette fois c'était bon ! Elle allait le faire !! Pour le bien de son fils...Cela pouvait semblait égoïste mais surement quelqu'un de bien plus puissant arreterai Akatsuki...

Ce jour la ce héro sera bien récompensé mais ce ne serait pas son fils...Non pas ce petit être fragile qu'elle aime tant...Pas lui...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voila donc le 3° Chapitre !!! Peut être court j'en suis désolée " _

_La suite suivera bientot et surement le chapritre 4 sera le dernier..._

_Voila maintenant vous pouvez vous "amuser" XD A deviner qu'elle est la décision prise par Hinata _

_Le gagnant reçevra...Le chapitre 4 ! XD mdr _

_Voila à bientot au chapitre 4 où nous devrons nous faire nos adieux _


End file.
